


Payback

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Reconciliation, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Bozer exacts his revenge.....





	

Jack was laying in bed, trying to go to sleep. The harder he tried, the less success he had. He knew what was bothering him, but had no clue what to do about it. He turned in the bed to reach for Mac, then remembered that Mac was at Bozer's place again. Tonight was the third night this week that Mac had gotten a phone call from Bozer and dropped everything to head over to his place. He barely took the time to tell Jack where he was going. Jack knew why, and it was because Mac knew that Jack would start on him about leaving again.

Now please don't misunderstand..... Jack could completely understand how being broke in on by Murdoch would certainly scare the hell out of anybody, and then to find that your best friend had been lying to you for years and you suddenly find out the truth could be devastating. Jack had no problem with these things at all. Jack's problem lay in the fact that Mac didn't realize what he was doing to their relationship. It probably never occurred to Mac that Jack might have a problem with their plans and activities being interrupted. The more Jack thought about it,the more firm his resolve became. It was time to bring his issues with the situation to Mac's attention, and try to make him understand.

It was nearly dawn by the time Bozer fell asleep. Mac sneaked out of the apartment and headed to his car. He hoped Jack would be asleep when he got home because he didn't want another argument about all the time he'd been spending with Bozer. As he made his way up the stairs, he didn't see any lights on inside the apartment and took that as a sign that Jack was still sleeping. He slid his key in the door, carefully unlocked it, and stepped inside. His luck ran out when Jack turned on the lamp beside the couch......

“Hey! I was trying not to wake you.....”

“It doesn't matter...... I wasn't able to sleep much anyway.......”

“Something on your mind?”

“Definitely!”

Mac could tell from Jack's voice and demeanor that shit was about to hit the fan. This was the very thing he was hoping wouldn't happen.......

“What is it, Jack?”

“Mac, I want to say that I understand to a point regarding all the shit that has rained down on Bozer recently, and I honestly feel sorry for him.....”

“But?”

“It's gotten to the point to where it's starting to interfere with OUR home life, and I'm beginning to wonder how much longer you intend to jump up and run to him each time he calls.....”

Jack knew by looking at Mac that he'd touched a nerve, but that didn't matter at the moment because he had to find a way to get through to Mac and try to show him what this was doing to them.....

“Jack, do you realize that Bozer has been my best friend since we were kids?”

“Yes, I do....”

“Knowing that, don't you think I would do everything I possibly could for him?”

“Yes....”

“I'm doing my level best to help my friend through a very rough time in his life, and you have the nerve to stand there and bitch at me because I'm gone a lot?”

“I'm not trying to bitch at you, Mac, I'm just trying to make you see what this is doing to us.....”

“I honestly don't see any problem here. I'm going to do my best to mend fences with Bozer, and be there for him any time he calls. If you can deal; great. If not; you know where the door is.....”

Mac turned and headed to the spare room. He closed and locked the door, falling across the bed exhausted. Between Bozer demanding a lot of his time, and Jack bitching because he didn't spend enough time with him,it was no wonder Mac was tired. As Mac fell asleep, he was thinking that he might need to find a compromise somehow, but sleep caught up to him before he could put much thought into it.

 

Jack sat on the sofa thinking about what Mac had said. He was tempted to try and teach Mac a lesson by leaving , but that would be admitting defeat, and Jack Dalton didn't deal with defeat easily. He did, however, decide that what he had with Mac was worth fighting for, and fight he would. He got up, went to the bathroom, and headed for the bedroom. Even though Mac was right across the hall, Jack felt as if he were a million miles a way. Instead of being sad, Jack was thinking that if Mac wouldn't listen to him, then maybe Bozer would.

The next morning found Mac still asleep and Jack determined. He showered, dressed, and headed to Bozer's place. He knew there would be hell to pay for what he was doing, but it didn't matter. He was trying to save what he had with Mac, and that's exactly what he intended to do. When he arrived at Bozer's, he rang the doorbell and waited. Bozer asked who was there, and Jack identified himself. Bozer opened the door and let Jack in. He asked if Jack wanted some coffee, but Jack declined. Bozer asked how he's been, and Jack replied that how he was at the moment was why he was there.

Bozer looked at Jack, and said; “I don't understand...... oh, wait! This is about Mac isn't it?”

“It is....”

“Jack, I know I've been leaning on Mac a lot, and I guess you're here to tell me that it's causing problems at home......”

“Bozer, that's exactly why I came here. But, I also came to tell you that I understand to a point....”

“What do you mean?”

“I've been through some serious shit myself, and I know what it's like to need someone to talk to. I never really had that luxury, but I turned out okay. Now please don't misunderstand; I know Mac has been a part of your life a hell of a lot longer than I've been a part of his, and it's only natural for you two to turn to each other in times of crisis. What I'm asking is that you let me have my husband every now and then.....”

“Let me tell you something, Jack. After all the lies Mac told me and all the shit that came down with the Foundation, not to mention my little run-in with that Murdoch character, I feel that Jack should be there any time I call. It doesn't matter to me that he's spending more time with me than he does at home because in my opinion, Mac owes me!”

“And that's not going to change any time soon, is it?”

“Not likely.....”

Jack didn't know what else to say, so he turned and left the apartment. He headed back to his apartment, stopping at the store to buy a big roll of garbage bags, and a new lock for the front door. When he arrived at the apartment, he began throwing Mac's things in the garbage bags, not stopping until he was finished. Once that was done, he set the bags outside the door and started changing the lock. After all that was done, Jack lay down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Jack woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the front door while calling his name. He got up and went to the living room, snatching the front door open. He found Mac standing there looking super pissed.......

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing's wrong with me, Mac. Why are you shouting?”

“I'm shouting because all my stuff is outside, and my key doesn't fit the front door !”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“You can start by telling me what the hell is going on!”

“Mac, it's very simple..... I went to see Bozer this morning and he informed me that you were going to be at his beck and call until HE didn't need you anymore. He went on to say that he didn't care that he was taking time away from us because you owed him. So I thought the best way to fix this would be to pack your stuff so you could go stay with Bozer, and change the lock so I could get on with my life!”

“You mean all of this is because of Bozer???”

“You got it!”

“Jack, do you realize how childish you're acting right now?”

“No, and I don't see how trying to get on with my life is childish. You chose Bozer over me, and you know it.....”

“But, Jack, he needs me.....”

“AND I DONT'T????? YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!!! I never know if I should plan anything, or attempt to start a lovemaking session, or anything because every fucking time I do, the damn phone rings, and you're up and gone. You maybe bending over backwards for Bozer, but you sure as hell ain't doing a damn thing for me!”

“What do you want from me, Jack?”

“I want my husband back, and if you feel you can't give me that, then take your things and go.....”

Jack stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door. He fell across the bed, crying as if there were no tomorrow. It hurt him more ways than he could say when he told Mac to go. Fresh tears began to fall when he heard the front door close. He ran to the living room window and watched as Mac loaded his things into his car. The sight became too much for Jack and he collapsed on the sofa, crying for the man whom he had just put out of his life.

When Mac made it back to Bozer's place, he unloaded the car and started putting things in his old room. Bozer came home while Mac was finishing up, and he couldn't resist making a dig at Mac.......

“So Jack put you out, huh?”

“Because of you.....”

“What did I do?”

“Don't tell me you don't recall the conversation you had with Jack this morning......”

“Oh, that..... well, let's just say that I didn't tell him anything he didn't need to hear.....”

“Your bullshit cost me my relationship with Jack. I really hope you're satisfied.....”

“I got what I wanted.....”

“What do you mean by that?”

“After the way you fucked me over, I figured a little payback was in order. I knew your weak spot, and I went for it. After all, Angus MacGyver, you owe me.....”

“What is it that you think I owe you???”

“You owe me answers, you owe me security, you owe me damn near everything!”

“I've been at your beck and call for weeks, putting off plans with Jack, leaving him in the middle of the night to come and talk with you. I've apologized more times than I can count.... I don't owe you anything!”

“Mac, just get used to the idea that I accomplished what I set out to do. I got you away from Jack,and now it can be like the old days when it was just the two of us: two guys hanging out and having fun.....”

“This will never work, Bozer, and you know it.”

“It will work, once you get used to the idea.....”

Jack grabbed his keys and his jacket. He went down the hall and put a padlock on his door and returned to the living room. He took a good look at Bozer and said; “I'm going back to see if I can patch things up with Jack and I'll come get my things later. Don't call me, don't text me, just leave me alone. I need time to process this betrayal just like you needed time to process mine. Are we clear?”

“Yeah.....but just so you know, this isn't over.....”

“It is, Bozer. It ends now because if you come after me or Jack, there will be some serious consequences.....”

Jack turned and left the apartment, leaving a very pissed Bozer behind. He got in his car and headed back to Jack's place, hoping that Jack would at least try to listen to him. Mac loved Jack so much, but he let himself become blinded to that fact because his best friend “needed” him to lean on, and Mac felt obliged to jump every time Bozer called. It was no wonder that Jack had finally had enough! When Mac arrived at Jack's apartment complex, he suddenly got a case of nerves. What if Jack wouldn't listen to what he had to say? What if Jack didn't even want to talk to him? Mac decided to get it over with and see what happened. He got out of his car, locked it, and headed up the stairs to Jack's place.

Jack was laying on the couch reading when Mac knocked on the door. He opened the door to see Mac standing there and asked; “You forget something?”

“Indeed I did.....”

Mac reached for Jack and swept him into his arms, giving Jack a kiss he wasn't likely to forget any time soon.....

“What the hell is going on, Mac?”

“I'm here to re-claim something I neglected and lost......”

“You're talking about me?”

“I am.....”

“What happened to change your mind?”

“Bozer admitted that he was trying to get back at me for what happened by trying to break us up.....”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.... and the worst part is that in his mind, this isn't over. I warned him that there could be serious consequences if he tried to do anything......”

“Do you think he will?”

“I don't know, babe, we'll just have to wait and see.....”

Mac walked over to Jack to resume what he had started. Jack led him to the bedroom and all bets were off. It was a bit of a contest to see who missed who most, but Jack won hands down. As the two lay there making love, kissing , biting, licking, and fucking, Jack told Mac that he was glad he'd come home. Just as Mac started to shoot, he told Jack he was very glad to be home. The two spend the rest of the night making up for all the time they'd lost. Mac apologized several time until Jack told him that he was forgiven. Just to shut Mac up, Jack stuck his dick in Mac's mouth just to shut him up. Mac did his best not to disappoint either!

 

Epilogue, three months later.....

Jack was at his desk going over some paperwork that needed to be turned in. Mac knocked on the door and entered the room. He had a grim look on his face that caught Jack's attention immediately......

“What the matter, babe?”

“I just talked with Patricia, and guess who she's bringing in as a trainee?”

“Who?”

“None other than Wilt Bozer.....”

“You're kidding, right?”

“I wish I were......”

“Babe, we will stand together and get through this.....”

“I know we will.....”

THE END


End file.
